


One spoiled Sparkling

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee tries to say Optimus while he plays with his favorite toys.





	1. Opa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee tries to say Optimus while he plays with his favorite toys.


	2. Quick to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gives him another name to practice.


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And try he does!


	4. Lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet puts Baby Bee in his highchair and tries to teach him to feed himself.


	5. Uh! Oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried...


	6. Silly Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he just wants to play!


	7. Not one bit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime spoiling Baby Bumblebee?...not one bit!


End file.
